Thunder Strike
by FireLightning
Summary: Chapter 9! The end... or is it? Rated K for action violence and some language. COMPLETED!
1. Meet Ryan

A/N: Okay! I'm back, and ready for a brand new story. Okay, so the mystery of Omi's parents have been solved, but now, there's a new dragon in town... or at least I think he is... Oh, and I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, so please don't sue me. Also, this time, I'm going to write this story all italics, because it can take me forever to switch them from normal to italic at the same time. Here we go!

_A mysterious figure walked in front of the Xiaolin Warriors, Master Fung, and Dojo._

_"Hello, my friends," the voice said._

_He walked into the light. He is 16 years old, he's as tall as Raimundo, he's skinny, he has blond hair, and he had blue eyes. He is wearing a red shirt with blue jeans, and he has three bracelets on his wrists. _

_"Who are you?" Kimiko asked._

_"My name is Ryan Rino. I was born in Phoenix, Arizona. Oh, and I'm really not the new dragon. I once came here to train for my stamina, bravery, and impressive fighting skills."_

_"You mean... you were a Xiaolin Warrior before?" Omi asked._

_"Yes," said Ryan. "I'm the Dragon of Lightning."_

_"Lighting?" asked Raimundo. "I think that's pretty cool!"_

_"Apparently, I came back so I can officially be a Xiaolin Apprentice," said Ryan._

_Master Fung puts a Xiaolin Apprentice sash on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan smiled, but then frowned._

_"The only problem is that I don't know which Shen-Gong-Wu can I posses with my element."_

_"I reckon you can try the Shard of Lightning," said Clay._

_"Or, there is the Eye of Dashi," said Omi._

_"Don't forget the other Shen-Gong-Wus," said Kimiko._

_"I bet you would kick butt with the Golden Tiger Claws," said Raimundo._

_Ryan nodded to the remarks, and the Xiaolin Warriors went down to the Shen-Gong-Wu vault. They took every Shen-Gong-Wu from the vault, and went to the training room. The 5 monks, now dressed in battle robes, looked at the Shen-Gong-Wus._

_"Try this!" Omi exclaimed as he picked the Shard of Lightning and gave it to Ryan._

_"Shard of Lightning, LIGHTNING!!!" He shouts. A powerful energy drew from the Shard of Lightning... but then stopped._

_"WHAT?! What happened?" shouted Kimiko._

_"Dojo, I bet you should get the rulebook now," said Clay._

_Dojo picked up the rulebook, and flipped the pages._

_"Ah, here it is," he said. "It says that whenever you shout out the Shen-Gong-Wu name, followed by your element, and if it any warrior shouts out 'Lightning' or everything else twice, the Shen-Gong-Wu will fail to activate."_

_"I'll have to try something else," Ryan said._

_Everytime Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay gave him the Shen-Gong-Wu, they all failed to activate. The only thing Ryan didn't try was the Eye of Dashi._

_"Okay," Omi grunted. "This is the last Shen-Gong-Wu. If it works, this will be your Shen-Gong-Wu for you element, but if it fails... we'll find a new Shen-Gong-Wu for you when we go for our Shen-Gong-Wu hunting." Omi gave Ryan the Eye of Dashi._

_"Eye of Dashi, LIGHTNING!!!" Ryan shouted. He waited, but no avail. "I knew it. It didn't work. I guess we'll have to..."_

_However, before he can finish his sentence, a HUGE yellow lightning bolt emerged from the Eye of Dashi, destroying a stone wall. The Xiaolin Warriors stared, wide eyed._

_"Well," Ryan chuckled. "I guess this is the Shen-Gong-Wu I need!"_

_The others nodded. It was training time. Everyone got in positions. They shooted the plates in the air with their Shen-Gong-Wus, powered by their elements. Omi saw the last plate flying, and fired his Orb of Tornami, but before he did, Ryan fired his Eye of Dashi, destroying the plate. The others cheered for him. Clay high-fived him, while Raimundo and Kimiko patted his shoulder._

_"Huh?!" Omi said in disbelief. He knew that Ryan blocked his way to destroy the last plate, but he sighed in relief, as in it was no big deal. _

_During the next practice, Omi and Ryan clashed into a duel. In the final moment, when Omi thought he had Ryan in his clutches, Ryan got up as quick as lightning, and knocked him out of the ring with his Eye of Dashi, powered by his lightning. Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo congratulated him, while Omi shook off the dirt._

_In the final practice, it was a race. When Omi crossed the finish line, he thought he won, but he noticed Ryan was in front of him, for Ryan has won the race, because of his quickness thanks to his element. Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko congratulated him again, but this time Omi got steamed and stormed back to the temple._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Wuya cackled really loudly in the night sky, and turned to Tubbimura._

_"Now that you have released me, I'm proud to give you anything you..."_

_"Save it," said Tubbimura. "I didn't free you just so I can join you, I'm entering a 'box opening' contest, and so far, I've opened only one, and that was you."_

_"WHAT?!" shouted the ghost of Wuya. "How could you enter a contest that stupid?! There's no such thing as a box opening contest! Only an idiot would think that there is!"_

_"There is a box opening contest. See?" Tubbimura showed the flyer that said "Box Opening Contest. Winner will receive $1."_

_"How could you enter a contest that doesn't give you a lot of money?!"_

_"I need that dollar to buy anything I want. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a contest to win." Tubbimura ran off, leaving Wuya alone in the middle of no where, and in front of the destroyed palace._

_"Idiot. Fine, I don't need him! I'll get someone else. Hmm.... perhaps a little help from a certain... friend... will do," Wuya said. Her eyes were glowing green, and she cackled evilly._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jack watched as Katnappe scrubbed the floor._

_"The only thing that's worse than scrubbing the floor is you," snapped Katnappe._

_"Get back to work. Leave it to the evil boy genious to rule the world," said Jack._

_"You're really worse than Wuya!"_

_However, a mysterious flying creature came in front of them. The lights revealed Wuya._

_"Speak of the devil," Katnappe whispered._

_"Hello my friends," Wuya cackled._

_"Friends?! We're not your friends! How many times do we have to trap you in the puzzlebox?!" Jack shouted._

_"Oh, but you'll soon be friends with me..." Wuya said. Her eyes started to swirl. It seems that she was trying to hypnotize Jack and Katnappe._

_Jack and Katnappe grunted, as they tried to block the awesome power by sheilding their eyes with their arms, but it was no use. Jack and Katnappe's eyes were glowing bright green._

_Wuya then cackled evilly in the basement as lightning started to flash._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The Xiaolin Warriors were eating dinner. _

_"No way!" shouted Kimiko. "So you fight with snakes, you've taking your driving test and passed, and you have your own band? That is so great!"_

_Ryan smiled at the remark._

_"No fair! Why does he have a band and I don't? Well, as cool as you or your band is, there still not as cool as I am," said Raimundo._

_"Oh yeah? Well, does this help?" _

_Ryan touched Raimundo's shoulder with his finger. Lightning started to swirl all over Raimundo. Raimundo grunted, and tells Ryan to stop. Ryan stops, and Raimundo grunted again._

_"Yowch! Okay, okay, you win," Raimundo groaned._

_Ryan smirked._

_"Tell us more about yourself," Clay said._

_"Well, I currently have a job at a movie theatre...." Ryan continued._

_Omi started to look at the wonderful necklace his mother gave to him. _

_"Kimiko," he said. "Do you think this looks good on me?"_

_"Oh, it's fine Omi," said Kimiko without looking at him. "Anyway, what else do you do?" she asked to Ryan._

_Omi was completely shocked when Kimiko didn't pay attention to him. _

_"Clay," Omi said. "I think I noticed some cows in our area. Do you want to check?"_

_"Oh, not right now, partner," said Clay. He turned back to Ryan._

_Omi was confused. Clay usually loves to see cows, he thought. Omi thought that something was wrong. He turns to Raimundo._

_"Do you want to play soccer with me?"_

_Raimundo didn't answer. He continued to look at Ryan._

_Omi grumbled, and finished his dinner. He washed the plate and went to his room. _

_"I don't understand," he said. "Why won't my friends play with me? Why are they busy with Ryan? This never happened in the past... what if they're trying to replace me, and make Ryan the leader? What if they forget all about me..."_

_Omi couldn't finish his sentence, and paused for a moment. He then looked at Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo laughing with Ryan._

_Omi watched as this happens. _

_The next morning, Omi was cheering as he apparently beat the final level of the video game he was playing._

_"Kimiko, look! I beat the final level!" He shouted._

_"Oh, that's nice Omi," she said without looking at him. She continued polishing her nails._

_Omi looked confused, but then turned to Clay._

_"Clay, I finished the game," Omi said._

_"That's great, partner," he said without looking at him. He continued to do some lassos._

_Omi grumbled, but then turned to Raimundo._

_"Raimundo, I..."_

_"Not now, I'm busy," he said. He continued to practice kicking soccer balls._

_"Hey, guys!" Ryan said. _

_The Xiaolin Dragons looked at him. _

_"Oh, Ryan, you look great today," Kimiko gasped. It seems that Ryan had his hair all spiked up._

_"I'm reckon that I'm speechless," Clay said in amusement._

_"Wow! This is definately your best hair so far," Raimundo said._

_The 3 Xiaolin Dragons got up, and rushed at Ryan to look at his spiked hair in close up view._

_"My Apprentices," said Master Fung. "It's time to play a game. In this game, we'll need four people to compete in the obsticle courses."_

_He pointed to the courses. Omi smiled and said, "Ooh, ooh, ooh! I love obsticle courses!"_

_"Calm down, Omi. Master Fung said that four people can compete only," said Dojo. "So one of you will have to be the alternative player in case someone gets hurt."_

_Omi calms down, as Master Fung thinks._

_"Raimundo," he finally said. He pointed his finger at him, and Raimundo cheered. He ran right next to Master Fung._

_"Kimiko."_

_"YES!" She shouted. She ran right next to Raimundo._

_"Clay."_

_"Alright!" He shouted. He ran right next to Kimiko._

_It all came down to Ryan and Omi._

_"Aw, do not worry, my friend, I think being an alternative won't be that bad," said Omi. He took some steps. "I think..."_

_"Ryan," Master Fung said._

_"Me? I got picked? All right!!!" He ran right next to Clay, as Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay high-fived him._

_"Well, that's everyone," Master Fung said. They started to walk to the obsticle courses._

_"What about me," Omi said, teary eyed._

_"Huh?" Master Fung asked as the Dragons looked at him. "Oh, Omi. You can be the alternative." They continued to walk to the obsticle courses._

_Omi felt sick. But I always played in the obsticle courses, he thought. Omi sat down on the steps, as he watched the other Xiaolin Warriors compete in the obsticle courses. He then looked to the ground._

_"What if they forget all about me?" Omi asked to himself. He then looked to the sky. He wanted to get help from his parents, but then stopped. He knew it was no use. _

__

A/N: Uh-oh! What will happen next? I know, it's a cliche to cause every people to get jealous, but that's the idea that I have in this story. Okay, Chapter 2 will be up soon. Read and Review, and please no flaming.

__


	2. Xiaolin Warriors vs The Crimson Gladiato...

A/N: Here's Chapter 2 of "Thunder Strike!"

_Katnappe was waiting angrily._

_"Is it done yet?!" She shouted._

_"It's not finished, you poor excuse of a black cat!" shouted Jack._

_"You will refer to me as KATNAPPE, you evil boy dork!"_

_"And YOU will refer to ME as evil boy GENIUS!"_

_"Whatever... dork," she mumbled._

_Jack put in the final drop of the crimson dye color. _

_"Finished!"_

_Katnappe and Wuya rose up excitedly._

_"I give you," Jack said as he pulled the curtain. There stood a gladiator covered with armor all over his body, he was all crimson, and he has a sword in which can turn into a bow._

_"The Crimson Gladiator!" Jack shouted._

_"It is so nice to see you, my empress," the gladiator said, kissing Wuya's ghostly hand._

_"My gladiator," Wuya said. "I want you to crush the Xiaolin Warriors. First, try to crush Ryan, since he's a returning member, and could be a threat to us all. Second, crush Omi, since he trapped me into the puzzlebox and turned me into a ghost!"_

_"Will do, my evil one!" _

_Wuya looked up in the sky, threw her hands up in the air, and cackled loudly._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Back in the Xiaolin Temple, the alarm went off._

_"I was afraid this would happen," Master Fung said._

_"Master, what in the world is going on?" Omi asked._

_"Gaze into the viewing orb," Master Fung said._

_The Xiaolin Warriors looked into the viewing orb, and noticed the Crimson Gladiator._

_"Xiaolin Apprentices, this is the Crimson Gladiator, Jack, Katnappe, and Wuya's first creation."_

_"WUYA?!" Omi said in shocked. "But I had trapped her in the puzzlebox!"_

_"Apparently, Tubbimura released her, and Wuya has made Jack and Katnappe evil again," Dojo said._

_"Great," said Kimiko. "Now he's headed towards the Mall of America!"_

_"Let's go!" shouted Ryan._

_Before Dojo could grow up to 40 feet tall, Master Fung held up a box. _

_"My Apprentices, I have something to show you."_

_He opened the box, and inside, there were 5 sharp sabers._

_"Sabers?" asked Raimundo._

_"Yes, Raimundo, sabers. They will now be your weapons against evil creatures."_

_The Xiaolin Warriors took the sabers._

_"Thanks, Master," said Omi._

_The Xiaolin Warriors then took a long pause, apparently waiting for Dojo to grow 40 feet tall. _

_"DOJO!!!!" They shouted._

_"Oh, of course, right!" Dojo shouted as he grew to 40 feet tall. The 5 Xiaolin Warriors jumped on Dojo, and took off._

_During the ride, Kimiko shouted, "Where is the Mall of America anyway?"_

_Ryan said, "It's at Minnesota. I heard that it's the biggest mall in America. They have Camp Snoopy, AMC theatres, and even bowling alleies!"_

_"Found it!" Dojo shouted. "Hold on, kids!"_

_Dojo flew faster to the Mall of America. The Xiaolin Warriors hopped off while Dojo grew back to his normal size._

_"So, where is the Crimson Gladiator?" asked Clay._

_"I don't know... he may have tricked us," Kimiko said._

_"I am not sure, my friends, I am not sure," said Omi._

_Just then, the Xiaolin Warriors heard a loud landing. They turned around to see... the Crimson Gladiator._

_"A spooky red gladiator, hard to miss," Raimundo joked._

_"No doubt," Ryan said._

_"Hello, my enemies! My name is the Crimson Gladiator! I serve Wuya! She made me a promise to crush all of you, but Ryan first and Omi second!"_

_"Errr..." Omi and Ryan both growled._

_"Let us do this, guys!" Omi shouted._

_"Jack-Bots, destroy them!" The Crimson Gladiator said._

_Omi's nine spots started to glow._

_"WATER!!!" He shouted._

_Omi did a Viper Strike, knocking out 3 Jack-Bots. He then did a Tornado Strike, destroying 8 Jack-Bots He punched and kick 5 Jack-Bots, knocking them all out. "Orb of Tornami, ICE!!!" He shouted. Ice beam started to emerge from the Orb, as it froze the remaining Jack-Bots._

_"FIRE!!!" Kimiko shouted._

_Kimiko spun around, and did a Judallet Flip to knock out 7 Jack-Bots. "Star Hanabi, FIRE!!!" She shouted as she threw the Star Hanabi at 8 Jack-Bots, destroying them all. _

_"WIND!!!" Raimundo shouted._

_Raimundo did a Typhoon Boom, destroying 9 Jack-Bots. He then punched and kicked 4 Jack-Bots, destroying them. "Sword of the Storm, WIND!!!" He shouted. A huge tornado appeared from the sword, as it caught all of the remaining Jack-Bots. After that, the Jack-Bots crashed to the ground, and exploded at the same time._

_"EARTH!!!" Clay shouted._

_Clay did a Seismic Kick, destroing 8 Jack-Bots. He then punched and kicked 5 Jack-Bots, destroying them. "Third Arm Sash, EARTH!!!" He shouted as a huge stone arm appeared from the sash, grabbing and destroying the remaining Jack-Bots._

_"LIGHTNING!!!" Ryan shouted._

_It was Ryan's first turn, as he performed his new signature attack. "Roundhouse Kick, LIGHTNING!!!" He shouted. He did a Roundhouse kick, in which he spun around, kicking and punching the 16 Jack-Bots faster then the speed of light. After he landed on the ground, the 16 Jack-Bots exploded. He then turned to the remaining Jack-Bots. "Eye of Dashi, LIGHTNING!!!" He shouted. A powerful burst of yellow lightning emerged from the Eye of Dashi, destroying the remaining Jack-Bots._

_Omi stood in front of the Crimson Gladiator. "Freeze!"_

_"You first!" the gladiator shouted. He released a powerful energy blast from his hand, grabbing Omi, and causing him to crash hard on the ground._

_"Don't worry, Omi! I'll take it from here!" Ryan shouted. He did a Roundhouse Kick, but before he did the first one, the Crimson Gladiator grabbed his foot, and threw him down to the solid ground. "Yowch!" He shouted._

_"Ryan!" The 3 Xiaolin Warriors shouted. He helped up Ryan. Omi tried to get up to destroy the Crimson Gladiator, but he was stuck thanks to a hole that collapsed in his foot._

_"Guys! Help me!" He shouted, but the Xiaolin Warriors were too busy helping Ryan up. _

_"All right! Enough of this!" Ryan shouted. He then ran faster than the speed of lightning, with the saber in his hands. He then slashed the Crimson Gladiator 14 times, and when he made his final slashed, the Crimson Gladiator was sent to the ground._

_"That does it, just a few more... unh!!! Got it!" Omi shouted. He then turned to the Crimson Gladiator, who is still on the ground. Now was his chance._

_"Tornado Strike, WATER!!!" He shouted. He spun around, and released a HUGE water tornado, in which it touched the Crimson Gladiator, and spun him into into the tornado._

_While in the spinning water, the Gladiator shouted, "We'll meet again, Xiaolin Warriors!!!" He disappered without a trace._

_"Wow!" Kimiko shouted. "That was great!"_

_"I reckon it was amazing!" Clay shouted._

_"You rock!" Raimundo shouted._

_"Aw it was nothing..." Omi said, with his hands on his back. But then, the Xiaolin Warriors passed him, and went to Ryan._

_"That was awesome, Ryan! Where did you get that move?" Kimiko asked._

_"Well..." Ryan explained._

_During Ryan's victorious conversation with Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo, Omi opened his eyes, and was completely shocked. But, he thought, I was the one who defeated the Crimson Gladiator. Why are they congratulating him? "Oh well, at least Dojo understands..."_

_But Dojo was also there to give Ryan a high-five._

_Omi was completely steamed. Why are they doing this to me?! He thought. _

_The Xiaolin Warriors went back to the temple._

_"Great job, my Apprentices! You have defeated the Crimson Gladiator! But the one who defeated him will be let out 10 minutes earlier during practice," Master Fung said._

_"Thank you, Master..." Omi said._

_"Ryan! Congratulations!" Master Fung proudly said._

_"Huh?!" Omi gasped._

_"Thanks, Master," Ryan said. "This is definately pleasing for me."_

_"But, Master! I was the one who did the Tornado Strike on the Crimson Gladiator! Did you see the orb?" Omi asked._

_"Yes I noticed, Omi, but this honor will go to Ryan as we speak."_

_Omi was completely furious, and stomped to his room. _

_"Ryan, Ryan, Ryan!" He shouted. "Everything's all about him now... THIS IS NOT RIGHT! THIS IS NOT FAIR THIS IS..." He shouted as he pounded the floor. But now, tears began to stroll down his eyes. He looked at his picture in where Omi was on top of Raimundo, while Clay and Kimiko laughed. "Please, tell me it is not true... say it is not so!" _

_Omi looked at the living room as he noticed his friends congratulated Ryan. He then shrank into his bed, looking up into the sky._

_"Please... tell me it's not true..."_

A/N: Uh-oh! This series of events might lead into an Omi vs. Ryan battle later in the chapter! Oh, well! Rate and Review, and please no flamming!


	3. Battle in Tokyo

A/N: Back for more! Chapter 3! Omi is really ticked about not realizing his friends defeating the Crimson Gladiator, and giving credit to Ryan. This might eventually lead to an Omi vs. Ryan (Water vs. Lightning) battle, but it won't be on this chapter. But for now, enjoy!

_The Crimson Gladiator kneeled to the ground._

_"Forgive me, my empress, but I have failed," the evil gladiator said, coldly._

_"Aw, that's all right! They just got lucky, or we might have whooped them easily," said Jack._

_Katnappe gave Jack a hard look. "Like, you would've done the same?"_

_"You bet ya I would!"_

_"Yeah," she snorted._

_"Do not worry, my gladiator," Wuya said softly. "We'll destroy them sooner or later."_

_"But how can I?" he asked. "I mean... Ryan slashed me 14-15 times, and Omi even made it worse!"_

_"Guys!" Jack shouted. "You have to check this out!"_

_The others looked at Jack's watch. It showed Omi sadly sitting in his room._

_"What's wrong with that cheeseball?" Jack asked._

_"Why don't you do me a favor and just zoom to the LEFT?!" Katnappe shouted._

_Jack quickly zoomed to the left. It showed Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay cheering for Ryan._

_"I see, now," Wuya cackled evilly. "Omi is jealous, and can't take anymore! I bet this can set up a plan..."_

_"What plan, my empress?" Crimson Gladiator asked._

_"A plan to kidnap Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay. I'm seeing in the future that Omi and Ryan will battle each other."_

_"How do you know that?" Katnappe asked , apparently shocked._

_"Actually, we don't know that, but it might, because right now, Omi's jealousy will lead him to rage, and it would lead to a battle between him and Ryan, and right there, we'll kidnap Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko!"_

_"Perfect!" shouted Jack. "Wuya, you're bad!"_

_"Oh, I try... HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!!!" she shouted._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Back at the Xiaolin Temple... the next morning...._

_"Good morning, Omi," said Ryan._

_"Oh, it's you," said Omi, boredly._

_"Listen, this is great! I should've done this a while ago instead of leaving and returning to become a Xiaolin Apprentice!"_

_"Oh, I see."_

_"Something wrong with you?"_

_Omi shot up. "Uh, nothing."_

_"It sounds like you're jealous of something."_

_"Oh, are you dazy?"_

_"Crazy," Ryan corrected him._

_"Like I said, are you crazy? Me, jealous? Why would I be jealous?"_

_"Omi, it's all right. You can tell me all about it..."_

_But before Omi could say something..._

_"SHEN-GONG-WU ALERT!!!" shouted Dojo._

_The others rose up quickly._

_"What is it this time, Dojo?" asked Kimiko._

_"It's called..." Dojo opened up the scroll. "Rainbow Realm."_

_"Rainbow Realm?! That looks weak!" Raimundo said._

_"Actually, it's the best we've had in a long time!" shouted Dojo._

_"What?!" asked Kimiko._

_"I reckon this Shen-Gong-Wu could be something we've been looking for in a while!" said Clay._

_"The Rainbow Realm," Dojo continued, "is a Shen-Gong-Wu in which it can transport you to a realm with wonderful dreams. In fact, you can do anything in that realm."_

_"Wait! Did you say 'anything?'" Omi asked._

_"Sure kid! Anything!"_

_"Wow, I guess I'm wrong! This is cool! Why, maybe I can have my own Soccor Stadium in there!" exclaimed Raimundo._

_"No time! We'll have to discuss this soccor thing later! It's located at... Tokyo, Japan!"_

_Kimiko gasped. "That's MY hometown. Let's go, Dojo!"_

_Dojo grew to 40 feet tall, and the Xiaolin Warriors jumped on him. Dojo took off. On the way, Omi was staring in the sky, all filled with jealousy and anger, and hope that nothing will stand in his way this time. _

_"What's wrong with Omi?" Ryan asked._

_"Oh, he'll be fine," Kimiko said. _

_They landed in Tokyo, in where the people are starting to evacuate. A figure was walking, laughing evilly. It was the Crimson Gladiator._

_"Oh, crap! He's here!" Kimiko shouted. "I hope my parents escaped!"_

_"Kimiko!" someone shouted._

_"Mom! Dad!" Kimiko shouted. She ran to hug them._

_"Long time no see," Kimiko's father said._

_"No time for that, dad. You have to get out of here!"_

_"But what about you?" Kimiko's mother said._

_"Don't worry. I've got my friends by my side. Now go! Now!"_

_Her parents kissed her, then ran off. Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Ryan, and Raimundo glared at the Crimson Gladiator._

_"It's over, you Xiaolin Warriors! You're history!" he snarled._

_"We beat you last time, and we'll beat you again!" Omi shouted._

_"Oh really?" The Crimson Gladiator snapped his fingers, and out popped Jack, Wuya, and Katnappe. _

_"Jack, Wuya, Katnappe!" The Warriors shouted._

_"It looks like you're history!"_

_"Heh! We can still take you," Ryan said._

_"Oh really? Jack-Bots, ATTACK!!!" Jack shouted._

_The Jack-Bots swarmed around the Warriors._

_"Ready?" Omi asked. His nine spots began to glow._

_"WATER!!!" Omi shouted._

_"LIGHTNING!!!" Ryan shouted._

_"FIRE!!!" Kimiko shouted._

_"WIND!!!" Raimundo shouted._

_"EARTH!!!" Clay shouted._

_The warriors, now dressed in robes, attacked the Jack-Bots._

_Ryan punched and kicked 5 Jack-Bots, knocking them all out. He then noticed a Jack-Bot flying his way, but he did a flip/kick combo to knock him out. "Eye of Dashi, LIGHTNING!!!" Ryan shouted. A huge lightning bolt emerged from the Eye of Dashi, and it knocked out the remaining Jack-Bots, causing them all to explode._

_Kimiko flipped, causing 2 Jack-Bots to miss. She then grabbed them, and crashed them into each other, causing them to explode. Kimiko then did a jump/kick combo, knocking out 4 Jack-Bots. "Star Hanabi, FIRE!!!" Kimiko shouted. She released the Star Hanabi, powered by her element, and it swirled around the remaining Jack-Bots. After she caught the Star Hanabi, the Jack-Bots exploded._

_"Fight, Jack-Bots!!!" The Crimson Gladiator shouted._

_Raimundo punched and kicked 5 Jack-Bots. Then he spun around, kicking and punching at the same time, knocking out the other 5. "Sword of the Storm, WIND!!!" Raimundo shouted. A huge tornado emerged from the sword, and it caused the remainder of the Jack-Bots to swirl around, crashing each other, and exploded at the same time._

_A Jack-Bot was heading Clay's way, but he used his big body to cause the Jack-Bot to crash and explode. He then punched 2 more and kicked 3 more. "Third Arm Sash, EARTH!!!" Clay shouted. A huge stone hand emerged from the sash, and it hit and knocked out the remaining Jack-Bots._

_"Fight, you Robo-Klutzes!!!" The Crimson Gladiator shouted, now with rage._

_"Tornado Strike, WATER!!!" Omi shouted. A huge water tornado hit and knocked out 10 Jack-Bots. Omi then turned to the remaining Jack-Bots. "Orb of Tornami, ICE!!!" Omi shouted. A huge beam emerged from the Orb, freezing the remaining Jack-Bots, and causing them to explode. _

_Omi then turned to the Crimson Gladiator, jumped up, and kick his chest, knocking him down to the ground._

_"Hah! It's over for you, Crimson Gladar!" Omi shouted._

_"It's Crimson Gladiator, and I don't think it's over yet..."_

_Omi was grabbed by Jack and Katnappe. _

_"Now, you shall pay for trapping me in the puzzlebox!" Wuya shouted._

_"You will be the first to go!" shouted the evil gladiator._

_Omi struggled, but couldn't break free, but then, he had a plan. "Oh, okay. I surrender! You win! You may proceed to destroy me."_

_"Yes! One down, four to go!" Jack shouted._

_"It's over, Omi. Have a nice day!" the Crimson Gladiator yelled._

_The chainsaw that came from his hands got closer to Omi, and as he was making his final strike..._

_"Aqua Beam, WATER!!!" Omi shouted. His nine spots started to glow, and powerful lasers fired from his spots, knocking and injuring the Crimson Gladiator._

_"And as for the rest of you... TORNADO STRIKE, WATER!!!" Omi shouted. He spun with all his might, causing Katnappe and Jack to let go. A huge water tornado knocked Katnappe, Jack, and Wuya back on solid ground. _

_"I so... uh... rock?" Omi tried to say, but he noticed the Rainbow Realm. It was a large round sphere in which it glows rainbow colors. Omi jumped up to grab it, but it was also touched by the Crimson Gladiator. _

_"Omi, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," the evil gladiator said darkly. "Name your challenge."_

_"First one to cross a steep bridge, wins the game!" Omi shouted. "I wager the Orb of Tornami!"_

_"I wager the Helmet of Jong!" the gladiator shouted._

_"Let's go!" they both yelled. "XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!!"_

_The roads started to rose up to the highest part of the sky, taking Kimiko, Jack, Raimundo, Katnappe, Clay, Dojo, and Wuya with them. The roads turned into a steep bridge. _

_"GONG YI TAM PAI!!!" Omi and the Crimson Gladiator shouted._

__

A/N: Well, it will be Omi vs. the Crimson Gladiator in the Xiaolin Showdown for who will take the Rainbow Realm! Stay tuned!


	4. Xiaolin Showdown

A/N: Good grief! It's been a while since I've been posting the story of a new but returning dragon and the jealous Omi! Well, here it is, now! Chapter 4!

_"GONG YI TAMPAI!!!" shouted both Omi and the Crimson Gladiator. The contest started, and they both started to cross the 500 meter steep bridge._

_"Oh, no you don't!" the Gladiator shouted as he shot his arrows at Omi. _

_Omi shot up, and did a backflip, barely landing on the ground without falling. He then shot up, all angered._

_"So, trying to cheat, my friend, huh? Well, I will show you cheating! Orb of Tornami, ICE!!!" he shouted, as a freezing ray, shot from the Orb of Tornami, froze the gladiator's arm._

_"AHHH!!! My arm... my..." his voice trailed off when he nearly fell off. He retained his balance, and sighing in relief._

_"Look! They're already at 100 meters!" shouted Clay._

_"Go, Omi!" shouted Ryan._

_The Crimson Gladiator, filled with rage, then unleashed a huge tornado from his jagged sword. It headed straight towards Omi. _

_Omi realized this, and tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. The huge tornado grabbed him. Omi tried to use different attacks, but the tornado continued to spin him around._

_"Omi's in trouble! I've got to save him! Star Hanabi, FIRE!!!" shouted Kimiko._

_"No!" shouted Raimundo. "If you use the Star Hanabi, you might hit Omi, too!"_

_"I'm not going to aim at Omi, I'm going to aim at somewhere else!"_

_She fired her Star Hanabi, but as powerful as the fire was, the tornado was unaffected by it, and continued to spin Omi around._

_"Damn! It didn't work!" she cursed._

_"I'll try! Eye of Dashi, LIGHTNING!!!" Ryan shouted. The lightning blast, powered by his apprentice element, struck at the tornado, but again, the tornado was unaffected by the Shen-Gong-Wu._

_"Crap!" Ryan cursed._

_"Hey! I got an idea! Sword of the Storm, WIND!!!" shouted Raimundo. He unleashed a huge tornado from the sword, but unfortunately, it doubled the size of the tornado._

_"Crap! I made it even worse! Now what?!"_

_Omi, still spun around, then thought of something he hadn't before._

_"Wait a moment! Tornado Strike, WATER!!!" he shouted. The water tornado took control of the huge tornado from the Crimson Gladiator, and sends it away. _

_"It won't hold the tornado much longer! I better... YAH!!!" _

_He then noticed that the Crimson Gladiator was already at 300 meters. _

_"Tsunami Strike, WATER!!!" Omi shouted. Omi then started to use the tsunami as a rocket, catching up with the Crimson Gladiator._

_"WHAT?! How did you catch up with me?!" he shouted._

_"Water!" Omi shouted. He then unleashed a powerful water blast against the Crimson Gladiator, knocking him off._

_However, the Crimson Gladiator created an electric rope from his sword, and swung right back to the top, catching up with Omi._

_"Oh, this means war!" The gladiator fired 20 bows, but Omi ducked all of them, but one he barely ducked. _

_"Orb of Tornami, WATER!!!" Omi shouted. A huge wave of water (not ice) came from the Orb of Tornami. It seems that Omi was trying to knock off the Crimson Gladiator with all his might, but the Crimson Gladiator easily dodged it._

_"Heh! You fool! It'll never work against me!" the Crimson Gladiator snickered._

_"Orb of Tornami, ICE!!!" Omi shouted. This time, a huge ice beam emerged from the Orb of Tornami, but again, the Crimson Gladiator dodged it._

_"Damn! So close," Clay shouted._

_They were now at 430 meters, and Omi was now furious as he tried all of his fighting skills, but no avail, as the Crimson Gladiator continued to dodge them all._

_They were now at 495 meters._

_"Come on, Omi!" Ryan shouted._

_However, a huge tornado, now water free, was heading straight towards Omi and the Crimson Gladiator. Omi, however, then decided to hold on when they were at 499 meters. _

_"What's he doing?! He'll lose like that!!" Raimundo shouted._

_"It's the tornado, Einstein! It's headed straight towards Omi... OH NO!!!" Kimiko shouted._

_"Don't worry! This stupid whirlwind has bugged me for the last time! Eye of Dashi, LIGHTNING!!!" Ryan shouted._

_The powerful lightning emerged from the Eye of Dashi, and striked the tornado, but the tornado still kept going._

_"DAMN IT!!!" Ryan roared._

_"Omi's doomed!" Clay shouted._

_"I can't look!" Kimiko shouted._

_The Crimson Gladiator was almost closer to the finish line, but then, Omi crawled foward. _

_Then, the tornado reached their destination. Kimiko screamed and covered her eyes. Then... a huge light shone in front of their eyes. The showdown was over. Everything went back to normal._

_"What... happened? Who won?" Kimiko asked._

_"I don't... know..." Ryan's voiced trailed off._

_A shadow figure walked foward to the Xiaolin Apprentices, revealing... Omi._

_"Who were you expecting?" he asked._

_The Xiaolin Apprentices cheered like crazy. It seems that Omi won the Xiaolin Showdown, and kept the Rainbow Realm in his hands. Clay, Raimundo, and Ryan high fived him, while Kimiko gave him a hug, all thankful for his safety. It seems that the Crimson Gladiator was caught in the tornado, just few inches away from the finish line._

_Then, the Xiaolin Apprentices heard a scream 100 meters above. Apparantly, the Crimson Gladiator landed on the ground hard. Then, jolted right back up in anger._

_"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU WEAK MINDED MONK!!! LASER ARROWS, FIRE!!!"_

_Lasers of arrows fired from the bow._

_"Reversing Mirror!" Omi shouted, as the arrows bounced right in front of the mirror, then it started to head towards the Crimson Gladiator. He then screams in pain, as the arrows struck him in the chest._

_"Errgh!!! Enough of this!!" he shouted as he charged to Omi and the Xiaolin Apprentices._

_"I do not think so! Rainbow Realm!" Omi yelled out, as huge rainbow colors emerged from the sphere of the Rainbow Realm, blinding the Crimson Gladiator. When he woke up, he was spinning around._

_"Hey!" he shouted. "What's going on!! Why am I spinning around like this?!"_

_"I used the Rainbow Realm to make you into a Suger Plum Dancer," Omi laughed._

_The Xiaolin Apprentices laughed with him, as the Crimson Gladiator continued to spin around._

_"Stop laughing at me!!!"_

_"And now.. Tornado Strike, WATER!!!!" Omi shouted. He released a huge water tornado. It reaches to the Crimson Gladiator, and sends him flying!_

_"AAAAAHHHH!!!!" Crimson Gladiator screamed. "CURSE YOU, OMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Crimson Gladiator continued to scream all the way to Jack's lair._

_Kimiko, Ryan, Raimundo, and Clay all laughed as they watched the Crimson Gladiator flying right back to Jack's lair._

_Omi smiled and looked back at his Rainbow Realm._

_Moments later, Dojo sends them right back to the Xiaolin Temple._

_"A job well done, my Apprentices. The Rainbow Realm will lie with the rest of the Shen-Gong-Wus at this vault," Master Fung proudly said._

_Omi then sighed in relief, as he finally received attention, but he knew it may not last forever, as the Xiaolin Warriors might continued to give Ryan attention. But Omi decided to rest as he had enough for today._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Wuya, Jack, Katnappe," Crimson Gladiator shouted, "I swear! That garbage monk is going to die!!!'_

_"Don't worry my gladiator, DON'T WORRY! Soon, Omi's jealousy will fight against Ryan!" Wuya shouted._

_"Are you joking?! Omi's getting attention right now!" Crimson Gladiator shouted._

_"Not if I can help it!" Jack yelled. "I have a plan to do that!"_

_"Are you sure?" Katnappe asked._

_"I'm sure that you will like it!"_

_"Hate to say it, but Jack, you rule!"_

_"Please... don't," Jack said._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"I have great news, my Apprentices, you all have gained a new level! The Super Dragon level!" Master Fung announced._

_"Super Dragon level?" The Xiaolin Apprentices shouted in unison._

_"That's right! You'll be a lot stronger than what you are now, and it will give you more powers. Best of all, it will even upgrade your Shen-Gong-Wu attack! Omi, you will be upgraded to Turquoise Water. Ryan, you will be upgraded to Red Lightning. Kimiko, you will be upgraded to White Fire. Raimundo, you will be upgraded to Green Wind. Clay, you will be upgraded to Brown Earth."_

_"Amazing! Our guys are growing up," Dojo said with tears in his eyes._

_"Amazing! When shall we have it master?" Omi asked._

_"Later..." Master Fung said._

_"LATER?! But I thought we would always get our upgrades now," Kimiko shouted._

_"Apparantly," Master Fung continued, "you need to show the true power of friendship and teamwork."_

_"How should we do that?" Ryan asked._

_"I cannot answer that. The answer lies in you." Master Fung then went back to his room._

_"The answer lies in us... ugh! I want that cool upgrade, now!" Raimundo shouted._

_"We'll have to be patient about it, Rai, but let's go to sleep. It's been a long day," Ryan said._

_The Xiaolin Warriors then proceeded to their rooms._

A/N: Okay, no Omi vs. Ryan yet, but Jack does have a brilliant plan to put them in battle. Okay! Rate and Review and please, no flames!


	5. The Plan

A/N: Chapter 5, finally updated! Man, it has been a while! Okay, so Omi defeats the Crimson Gladiator in the Xiaolin Showdown, and little does he know that he fears that his friends might give Ryan attention again. Meanwhile, Jack is brewing up a plan to do so.

_"Jack!" Wuya shouted. "Is your plan done now!"_

_"Not yet! I still need the money..."_

_"Money! What money?" Katnappe asked._

_Jack responded, "I still need the money to buy flowers. Okay, so I'm going to act like Ryan, and 'purchase' a new soccor ball for Raimundo, a new indestructable rope for Clay, and flowers for Kimiko! Then, I will write a nasty letter to Omi, saying that I hate you, and you'll never ever be my friend! It's so awesome!"_

_"Jack," Katnappe continued, "don't you even know how much they cost?"_

_"Okay, so they're too expensive, but it's like they say! When there's a will, there's a way... uh-oh."_

_"Uh-oh what?" Katnappe asked. "What did you do!"_

_"Well... it's none of your business!"_

_"Well, I have ways in making you talk!" Katnappe raised her claws. She's about to slash Jack in the face, but then Jack screams out, "All right! I'll tell! I'll tell! But promise me you won't slash me in the face!"_

_"I will get mad at you, but I won't slash you in the face, because you're my friend."_

A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but remember in my last story, "The Mystery of Omi's Parents," I said that Ashley was Jack's sister, but I realized my mistake, and now know that Ashley is actually Jack's friend. Okay, moving on!

_"Okay... if you say so! I used half of your money and half of my money to buy all of this stuff," Jack finally said._

_Katnappe looked at him for a moment, then slashed him quickly in the face. Jack faints to the floor, writhing in pain. Katnappe then looked at Wuya. "It's a teen girl's right to change her mind!" She said to her._

_-_

_Omi sat on the steps while watching Ryan perform his kung-fu tricks. Ryan than decided to call it a day, and sat next to Omi._

_"Isn't this great or what? New friends, new powers, and lots of kung-fu tricks... uh, are you okay? What's wrong? Didn't you remember that you won a showdown yesterday? It was so amazing!" Ryan exclaimed._

_Omi could only sigh. "You know, my friend, it is not that I am jealous of you... but do you not think that you should take all of this stuff... just a little... easy?"_

_"Why?" Ryan asked._

_"Well, ever since you have been here..."_

_"You mean 'got here.'"_

_"That too. Anyway, it seems that all of my friends are starting to like you and they do not have time with me..."_

_"It sounds like you're jealous with me," Ryan said suspiciously._

_"No! No! I mean... well, I guess I am."_

_Ryan glared at him for a little bit, then started to sigh. "I guess you're right. I had the same problem at school. Sometimes, I always want to take the spotlight as being one of the best kids in school, but I completely went overboard, and I lost every friend I have. I'll tell you what. I'll make a promise so I won't make the same mistake I made in the early years. I'll try to take it easy with your friends, so they will have so much time with you."_

_"Are you so sure?" Omi asked._

_"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye I will! I mean, it's not like I'm going to give Clay an indestructable rope, or Kimiko flowers and a new advance PDA, or Raimundo a new soccor ball played by the pros. Besides, they're really too expensive in my blood. What do you say?"_

_Ryan reached his arm out to Omi, as if he wants to shake his hand. Omi thought for a second, but then reached his arm out to shake hands with him._

_It seems that they now became friends._

_-_

_The Crimson Gladiator went to shut-down mode, while Wuya and Katnappe were both waiting for Jack._

_"That traitor! I can't believe he used HALF of my money to buy stupid things! Actually, I kind of like flowers myself, but that's not the point!" Katnappe shouted._

_"And your point is?" Wuya questioned her._

_"'And my point is!' Wuya, I was going to buy stuff when I'm going shopping, and now that Jack is taking half of my money for his geeky plan..."_

_"I GOT THEM!" Jack suddenly bursted through the door._

_"Good work, Jack! Now we can begin our evil plan!" Wuya said._

_"Yeah, but first, let me rest for a moment. I had a tough day! Hey, even evil geniuses have tough days!"_

_Wuya's grunts were drowned out by Katnappe's bad news. She looked at her viewing watch._

_"Uh, I hate to break the bad news, but it seems that we're too late."_

_She shows her viewing watch to Jack and Wuya that Omi and Ryan were shaking hands._

_"NOO! We ARE too late! They've made friends with each other! Well, another evil plan goes down the... uh, Jack, what's the word I'm looking for?" asked Wuya._

_"Uh, drain," Jack told her._

_"DRAIN!" Wuya finally exclaimed. "Now I'll have to use the Crimson Gladiator to finish the job, but he's not in full health yet!"_

_Jack interrupted her. "Uh, have you ever heard of the word, 'BACKSTABBING?'"_

_"Backstabbing? What are you talking about?" Katnappe asked._

_"It's quite simple. Omi and Ryan may have became friends now, but I still have an evil plan! When Omi and Ryan aren't looking, I'll sneak in, and give everything to the other warriors. Then, I'll write asnobby letter to Omi, with Ryan's handwritting thanks to my latest invention, and Omi will get so mad, thinking that Ryan backstabbed him, and he'll have to fight with him. That's called 'backstabbing!'"_

_Katnappe thought for a second, then hugs him. "Jack, once again, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you rule!"_

_"Aw, I try," Jack said._

_"But," Katnappe interupted, "you still suck, because you used half of my money, and now, you're going to pay!"_

_Jack screams like a girl, as Katnappe chases him out the basement._

_"Ugh. It'll take a miracle to do so," Wuya said._

A/N: Well, it seems that Jack Spicer has a plan rolled up in his sleeves, but will it finally work? And how will Jack say sorry to Katnappe for using half of her money on the things for his evil plan? Rate and Review, and please, NO FLAMES AT ALL!


	6. It begins

A/N: All right! Chapter 6, and it seems that Jack, Katnappe, and Wuya are getting closer and closer for Omi and Ryan to fight each other with a huge plan on their minds. Will it work? Find out!

_"Xiaolin Apprentices," Master Fung said, "I know it's a long day, but I have something special for you to do."_

_"Wow! Finally some action," Raimundo said._

_Unfortunately, it wasn't action or fighting, it was... chores time._

_"Yes, finally some ACTION! If you count doing chores in the backyard," Ryan snarled as he mowed the lawn._

_"I agree. My hands are killing me," said Kimiko as she trimmed the hedges._

_"And this scrubbing is just as painful as getting kicked by a bronco," said Clay as he scrubbed the tiles of the floor._

_"Oh, my job is not hard my friends... except CLEANING THIS SPA WITH LEAVES FLOATING AROUND THEM!" Omi yelled. "It is ALWAYS a pain to pick them up! My back is curing me!"_

_"Don't you mean 'killing?'" asked Raimundo as he, just like Kimiko, trimmed the hedges._

_"Killing! I do not want to die! AAAAHHHH!" Omi shouted._

_"Relax, Omi. It's just a figure of speech," Kimiko said._

_"Oh, well... I knew that," Omi said proudly._

_The others groaned as they finished with the backyard work. They finally reached to Master Fung, but by the time they got to him, a mysterious shadow figure flew right behind them across the side._

_"What was that?" Omi asked. Ryan shrugged._

_"Now that the hardwork in the backyard is done," Master Fung said, "it's time for..."_

_"UGH! More CHORES!" Ryan angrily asked as he did the dishes._

_"I don't understand! Why is he making us do all of this stuff when there's Shen-Gong-Wu to be protected!" Raimundo asked as he mopped the floor._

_"I can't stand the scrubbing anymore! I'm breaking my nail!" Kimiko yelled._

_"It is not bad when you get used to it... which will take like a JILLION YEARS! Omi shouted._

_"Omi, a jillion is not a number," Kimiko said._

_"I knew that," Omi said._

_"My back is killing me! I kind of liked it better when we faught the Crimson Gladiator," Clay said as he vaccumed the carpet._

_"Speaking of the Crimson Gladiator... where is he? We haven't heard a peep nor a sound from him for a long time," Ryan said._

_"Maybe he finally decided to give up, and prove that we're no match for him," Kimiko said._

_"I highly doubt that. Why would villains like him give up so easily?" Ryan asked._

_"Hm, maybe you're right, but I swear, if I see that stupid red gladiator again, it will be too soon!" Kimiko grunted._

_Two hours went by, and the Xiaolin Warriors ate dinner. Then, two more hours went by, and the warriors called it a day, and went to bed._

_The shadow figure that went by the Xiaolin Warriors 4 hours ago started to emerge from his hiding place. He then was carring a bag. He started to put the stuff from the bag on the table, but everything was so dark, you cannot see them. Then, after he put three things on the table, he then set the letter on the table next to the shadow that has a round figure. Then, he went outside in the dark, and called for his vehicle. Then suddenly, the vehicle emerged from he ground. Lights emerged from the eye of the vehicle, and the shadow figure revealed... Jack Spicer._

_"Jack Spicer, you are a genius!" He said to himself, as he transformed the burrowing vehicle to a helicopter, andas he took off, he laughed maniacally._

A/N: Uh, oh! This could be the start of the... you know what! But you'll have to wait one more chapter for that! Anyway, rate and review, and please, no flaming.


	7. Omi vs Ryan

A/N: Okay! Here it is! The moment you have been waiting for! You're dreams will finally come true in this new chapter! Here it is!

_Jack landed his vehicle, and went into his basement where Katnappe was sharpening her claws, while Wuya waschecking to see how the Crimson Gladiator was doing._

_"Jack," said Katnappe. "Are you finished?"_

_"Yes I am! My evil..."_

_"Ahem," Katnappe interrupts._

_"I mean, our evil plan is finally going to begin! What time is it?" Jack asked._

_"It's about... 7:00 in the morning," Katnappe said as she looked at her digital watch._

_"Good! The Xiaolin Warriors will soon be awaken to find the gifts Ryan 'gave' to them, and Omi will just find a complaint letter, so the battle between Ryan and Omi will begin! Perfect!" Wuya exclaimed. "However, we'll need a distraction... CRIMSON GLADIATOR!"_

_Crimson Gladiator's eyes flashed._

_"Yes, my empress," he spoke in a cold, dark voice._

_"Fight Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay, and make sure you capture them!"_

_"As you wish!"_

_"Hang on!" Katnappe interrupted again. "Why would you want to kidnap three while you can kidnap all the 5?"_

_"Listen," said Wuya. "The only way the Crimson Gladiator keeps losing is that all five of the Xiaolin Warriors work together just to defeat him. However, if we can kidnap three, kidnap Ryan, and destroy Omi, it will be as simple as that! All we need is that after we fight and kidnap Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay, we'll have to destroy one of each when the Crimson Gladiator is fighting Ryan and Omi."_

_"Brilliant!" Katnappe sneered._

_All of the four villains laughed into the morning sky._

_"Jack, you're the bomb!" Katnappe said._

_Jack frowned. "Please... don't."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Omi and Ryan were sleeping, when all of the sudden, Kimiko was screaming._

_"What was that!" Omi shouted._

_"I don't know! But whatever it was, I think Kimiko is in trouble!" Ryan said._

_"Come on! We have got to help her!" _

_"Right behind you!"_

_Omi and Ryan spring out of their own beds, and got into their Xiaolin Robes. They then rushed into the room where Kimiko was screaming._

_"KIMIKO!" Omi and Ryan shouted together._

_"Oh... my... God! Ryan! I don't know how to thank you!" Kimiko yelled excitedly._

_"Thank me of what?" Ryan was starting to get confused._

_"This! This is the Advanced PDA 3000! It's really expensive and almost impossible to get!" She exclaimed. She then rushed to Ryan just to hug him._

_"But... I... how did I..." Ryan tried to ask._

_"Look for yourself!" Kimiko hands Ryan the letter._

_Ryan reads the letter._

"Dear Kimiko,

You are my best friend I have ever known, and to reward your gracious gratitude, I am giving you this Advance PDA 3000, which is really hard to get. I hope you enjoy it.

Sincerely,

Ryan Rino."

_Ryan was shocked and puzzled. "This is... Omi! You've got to understand!"_

_"Ah, it is all right! I am quite happy that!" Omi said._

_"You are?"_

_"Really!" Omi said._

_"Oh, well... then, you're welcome, Kimiko?" Ryan slipped._

_"I'm going to show all of my friends in Tokyo! I'll see you later!" Kimiko said as she rushed off, and got inside the Tunnel Armadillo to burrow into the ground._

_"Well, I'm glad you're taking this really well, Omi!" Ryan said._

_"Ah, thank..." But before Omi could finish..._

_"YEE-HAW!" A voice shouted in the distance._

_"That sounded like Clay!" Ryan said._

_"Let us go!" Omi said._

_They rushed in the backyard to find... Clay practicing his roping skills with his new rope, while Raimundo enjoys the time of his life with his new soccor ball._

_"Aw, Ryan! I reckon that this is the best gift I've ever received!" Clay said._

_"I agree. This soccor ROCKS! I can go to the World Championship with this!" Raimundo exclaimed._

_"But I..." Ryan than looked at Omi, then back at Clay and Raimundo. "I mean, I'm glad you like them!"_

_"Best of all, this rope is indestructable like a buck or a bronco! There's a huge roping contest in Texas, and I reckon I'm going there! With my new rope!" Clay said. "Silver Manta Ray!"_

_The Silver Manta Ray turns from medium-size, to gigantic size. Clay got in the Silver Manta Ray, and flies away to Texas._

_"And I'm going to Brazil to show my friends this new soccor ball. Dojo, if you please?" Raimundo asked._

_"All right,but make sure you, Kimiko, and Clay get back by lunchtime! You know, call them on your cellphone thingy..."_

_"I know Dojo."_

_Dojo goes to 40 feet, as Raimundo jumps aboard on his back. Dojo then starts to fly off._

_"Thanks for the gift, Ryan!" Raimundo shouted in the distance._

_"I don't know about this, Omi. I have a strange feeling that someone is setting me up. Omi? Omi, where are you?" Ryan looked around, and found Omi reading a letter._

_"Well, I guess you're going to thank me, too, but this isn't..."_

_"I know what you were trying to do..." Omi said as he started to get furious with Ryan._

_"But... what are you talking about?" Ryan asked._

_Omi furiously gave him the letter. Ryan reads it._

"Dear Omi,

I don't like you. In fact, I never liked you ever since I met you. You never had a sense of instinct, and I think Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko are better fighters than you.

Your Ex-Friend..."

_"Ryan Rino!" Ryan finished._

_"Now I know why you gave them gifts! It was another.. uh... plout to steal them from me, and trying to replace me as the greatest fighter in Xiaolin history!" Omi shouted._

_"It's 'PLOT' Omi, and I SO did not do that! Someone is setting me up! You gotta believe me!" _

_"Oh, I believe you... I believe that you will be..."_

_Omi takes out his Dragon Saber._

_"SLICED UP INTO TEENSY BITS!"_

_With that, Omi charged at Ryan and tried to slash him, but Ryan did a back flip to avoid it._

_"Omi, have you lost your mind?" Ryan tried to ask._

_"What are you to ask my athorties?" Omi asked angrily._

_"It's AUTHORITIES Omi..."_

_"STOP THAT!" Omi yelled as he charged again, but this time, Ryan got out his Dragon Saber, and blocked the slashing attacks from Omi._

_"Omi, please stop!" Ryan shouted._

_"It's too late for that!" Omi shouted back._

_"It's never too late for anything! I'm telling you someone is setting me up! You've gotta listend to me!"_

_"I thought we were friends, but now I see that all you wanted to do was to backstab me for more friends!"_

_"What! I never wanted to..." Ryan tried to say._

_Omi charged again, and so did Ryan, and the two engaged into a huge swordfight. At one point, Omi tried to slash Ryan, but he dodged it, and continued a huge swordfight. Then, after 5 minutes of a huge swordfight and a couple of close calls, they stopped._

_"Give up yet, betrayer?" Omi asked sharply._

_"Omi, LISTEN! Please!" Ryan yelled._

_"Orbof Tornami!" Omi shouted as he grabbed out the huge blue orb. Huge streams of water emerged from the orb, and it hits Ryan, knocking him back._

_"You're going insane!" Ryan yelled. "Please, listen to me!"_

_"Orb of Tornami, ICE!" Omi shouted. This time, a huge ice beam emerged from the orb. This time, however, Ryan dodged it._

_"Omi, please stop! You don't know what you're doing!"_

_"I know exactly what I am doing!"_

_"No you don't! Please listen! Someone is setting me up! I would not afford to give Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo gifts!"_

_"Now you're a betrayer AND a lier!" Omi shouted._

_"All right, I'm sorry about this, but if this is what you want, and if you won't listen to me... Eye of Dashi, LIGHTNING!" He shouted. A HUGE stream of lightning emereged from the Eye of Dashi, and it hits the ground three feet away from Omi. The ground was rocked with huge explosions and sparks, sending Omi flying backwards and landing hard in the ground._

_"Now will you listen to me?" Ryan asked._

_"That was just sher luck," Omi shouted._

_"It's SHEER luck..."_

_"Enough!" Omi shouted as he charged again. Once again, the two started another huge swordfight. Ryan slashes Omi, but he avoided it by dodging. Omi then tried to stab Ryan, but Ryan did a backflip, avoiding it. Then the two swung their sabers in midair, causing the sabers to collide with each other, and causing sparks and explosions. The explosions caused Ryan and Omi to be sent flying backwards and into the ground._

_"Omi," said Ryan. "Please give me five minutes to explain!"_

_But Omi didn't listen, and charged again, but this time, he clutched his fist, and punched Ryan in the stomach, then grabbed his arm, and sent him flying to the ground. Omi charged again, but as soon as he was about to punch Ryan in the stomach again, Ryan got up quickly and took out the Reversing Mirror._

_"Reversing Mirror!" Ryan shouted, and the mirror begain to activate, causing Omi to punch the mirror, and sent himself flying backwards. He angrily gets up, his hands clutching his stomach. _

_"Now will you listen?" Ryan asked._

_"I have just got started," Omi said. He then charged, and the two suddenly exchanged blows and punches to each other. After another five minutes of punching/kicking action, they both punched each other in the face, and both were sent flying backwards. Omi was the first to get up, and grabbed his orb. _

_"Orb of Tornami, ICE!" Omi shouted, just as soon as Ryan got up. _

_Ryan noticed the ice beam coming straight at him, so he quickly got out the Eye of Dashi._

_"Eye of Dashi... LIGHT..." Ryan tried to say, but he was too late as the ice beam struck his right hand, trapping it in a block of ice. "Hey!" he shouted._

_Omi then tried to activate the Orb of Tornami again, but this time, Ryan was ready, and kicked the ice block, shattering it into pieces._

_"Orb of Tornami, ICE!" Omi shouted._

_"Eye of Dashi, LIGHTING!" Ryan shouted at the same time._

_Both of huge beams collided with each other into midair, causing it to create an icy gray explosion. Then, thirty seconds later, lightning energy swirled around it, and the ice exploded, sending Omi and Ryan flying backwards._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dojo returned to the temple with Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay riding on him._

_"Aw, man. I had a fun time, but lunch always beats fun! I'm starving!" Clay said._

_"Me too," Kimiko added._

_Dojo shrank again. "I wonder if Master Fung is going to bake Egg Rolls again!" he said with his mouth watering._

_Suddenly, they heard sounds of the swords from the backyard, clinging and banging to each other._

_"Did you guys hear that?" Raimundo asked._

_"I did, and it must be bad. Let's go see," suggested Kimiko._

_But as soon as they got to the front gate, a huge red warrior stood in their way._

_"CRIMSON GLADIATOR!" Raimundo, Clay, Dojo, and Kimiko shouted._

_"In the armor," Crimson Gladiator sneered._

_"You just couldn't leave us alone, you twit!" Raimundo shouted._

_"No, I came here to destroy you, again, but this time, you won't be with Omi and Ryan," Crimson Gladiator sneered again. _

_"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Raimundo asked_

_"Oh, yeah," Kimiko said._

_Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo got in their fighting stances, ready for battle._

_Crimson Gladiator, with his arms crossed, just stood there. "J-Bots... attack," he said._

_The Jack-Bots appeared out of no where, and started attacking them._

_"FIRE!' Kimiko shouted. She kicked and punched four Jack-Bots, destroying them. "Star Hanabi, FIRE!" she shouted. She lets go of the star Shen-Gong-Wu, which spun around into a huge blazing fire. It hits the rest of the 7 Jack-Bots she was facing, destroying all of them._

_"WIND!" Raimundo shouted. He did a corkscrew kick, destroying 6 Jack-Bots in a perfect straight line. "Sword of the Storm, WIND!" he shouted. He then throws the sword, and the sword started to go around the remaining 5 Jack-Bots he was facing, until it created a huge whirlwind. Jack-Bots were forced to collide with each other by the huge whirlwind, causing them to create a huge explosion. The sword then comes back to Raimundo like a boomerang. He then catches it. "Man, this thing rocks!" he exclaimed proudly._

_"EARTH!" Clay shouted. "Third Arm Sash, EARTH!" he shouted as the arm-like sash turns into a huge stone, knocking off and destroying 7 Jack-Bots. He then spots the remaining 4 Jack-Bots and switches Shen-Gong-Wu. "Fist of Tebigong, EARTH!" he shouted as the huge metallic fist punched and knocked out, and destroyed the remaining Jack-Bots Clay was facing._

_The warriors then turned to the Crimson Gladiator. "ENOUGH!" he shouted, as he grabbed his sword. "Time for you to meet my MATCH!" he shouted as he charged up his sword with streams of energy, and the sword turned into a huge energy rope-like structure. He forced his sword forward, and the rope-like structure entangled Dojo, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay._

_"HEY!" Dojo, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay all shouted._

_"Now... for the fun part!" Crimson Gladiator lifted his sword, causing the rope-like structure to move, taking the Xiaolin Warriors with them. Once he targeted a huge bag, he sets them down. He then rushed as fast as he could, and tie them up, sealing them completely. Their screams were unheard._

_"Now, NO ONE WILL STOP ME!" Crimson Gladiator shouted as he laughed evilly, put the bag filled with 4 Xiaolin Warriors in the trunk of Jack Spicer's aircraft, got on the aircraft, and took off._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Omi and Ryan were down on the ground again, and they were slow to get up. Each one of them breathing heavilly._

_"Does it have to be this way?" Ryan asked. "All I'm saying is..."_

_"All you are saying is that you took my friends from me..." Omi shouted._

_"Omi, please stop this... your jealousy is going to get worse... you've got to listen to me... someone is setting me up... and..." Ryan tried to finish._

_"I think... you are the one who is jealous... ever since you came here... you wanted to... long for friendship... so you took... my friends... away from me..." Omi said as he breathed so hard._

_"Omi... please... listen..." Ryan said._

_Omi didn't listen, and he charged again, but this time, as he jumped for an attack, Ryan stepped aside, causing him to crash on the hard ground._

_As Omi got up, Ryan yelled out, "Sorry, but this is for your own good. Eye of Dashi, LIGHTNING!" He shouted, as a huge lightning blast hit to the ground three feet away from Omi, but the force of sparks and explosions were so powerful, Omi was sent flying backwards, causing him to crash hard on the solid ground. He then got up, all ticked-off and completely in rage._

_"All right, FINE! You win this round... but the war is not over yet... and you are to stay away from me or my friends... FOREVER!" Omi shouted, as he stomped into the Xiaolin Temple and into his room._

_Ryan felt to himself that he failed, because he didn't have enough time to explain to Omi what was going on. He sat on the steps, thinking if he should explain to Omi again, or he should just leave._

_"I don't know what to do now..." he said, sadly._

A/N: Okay, so the result of this big battle is a Ryan victory, but now Omi is furious like never before. How will Ryan pull this off? You'll have to find out! For now, rate and review, and I don't accept flames, because flames are evil!

Kimiko glares

Oh, except you, Kimiko. You're nice!

Kimiko smiles, and hugs FireLightning real hard

Ok... like I said... rate and review... too tight... too tight!


	8. The Final Battle

A/N: Okay, so we have Chapter 8 coming! Omi and Ryan battles, and Ryan wins, but Omi threatens him to never approach near him or his friends again! Meanwhile, the Crimson Gladiator kidnaps Dojo, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay! How will they survive? Has the bad guys finally won? Find out!

_Ryan sat on the steps. The wind was blowing stronger than before, leaving dozens of leaves on the ground near the Xiaolin Temple. Master Fung, who came from the Shen-Gong-Wu vault for a meeting with the grown-up Xiaolin Warriors, sees Ryan, and stands next to him._

_"What is wrong, my young one," Master Fung asks._

_Ryan felt like he didn't want to speak, but he took a deep, sorrow breath, and said, "Omi's completely mad at me."_

_"Why, this is not like him. Tell me how," Master Fung replies._

_"Well, the moment we woke up, we just noticed some strange "gifts" that Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo thought I gave to them. Then, Omi thinks I betrayed him, because of a stupid letter that says negative things about him, but it's not me! Some one is setting me up, I swear! Some one... very... evil..." _

_Ryan stopped to take quick breaths. Master Fung puts his hand on Ryan shoulder. "Young one, relax. I, for one, believe you, because it's not like you to do that sort of thing."_

_"You mean, you know who did it?"_

_"No, because I had a meeting, focusing what new Shen-Gong-Wus might appear next, but I think you know..."_

_"Sorry, I don't either, but I have a strong feeling that Jack Spicer is behind this, that little creep! But how do I know it was not Spicer, or Katnappe, or Wuya, or even that worthless Crimson Gladiator! How will I know!" Ryan pounds his fists on the ground, and falls, his face buried in the dirt. His sobs were unheard. Master Fung helps him up._

_"Master Fung, what am I going to do?"_

_But before Master Fung could answer..._

_"MASTER FUNG!" Omi shouted from inside. He rushed to the backyard. "Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Dojo are all missing!"_

_"Missing! This is very bad indeed! You and Ryan must retrieve..."_

_"Yes sir!"Omi shouted, not letting Master Fung finish._

_Ryan rushes to Omi._

_"I'm coming with you!" he shouts._

_"Forget it! You have done enough after what you have done!" Omi sneered._

_Ryan was enraged now, and grabs Omi shoulder's firmly. "Listen Omi! I want you to listen to me good! For the last time, some one is setting me up! I do not think you are a lousy Xiaolin Warrior! Ever since you've gotten here, I thought you had the personality of Grand Master Dashi! But now, we're arguing for what I didn't do! You have to trust me!"_

_"Trust you after what you have done? Forget it! Besides, you took my friends!"_

_"Omi, PLEASE! I did not take your friends! Even though I made friends with them, doesn't mean I won't take your place! You WON'T be forgotten, and you will always have attentions! Omi, please, if we have to rescue them, you have to trust me!"_

_A huge pause occured. Ryan waited for Omi to answer. Omi then grabs Ryan's arms, and throws them back to him._

_"I just cannot!" Omi shouted. "Wings of Tanabi!" he shouts. A metallic-like Shen-Gong-Wu transforms it self into huge wings of an eagle. Omi takes off, soaring into the sky to search for his friends._

_Ryan watched Omi soars to the sky with the Wings of Tanabi. _

_"I don't know what to do now, Master Fung. I don't know which Shen-Gong-Wu I have to catch up with Omi," a depressed Ryan said._

_"Oh,but have you tried... this?" Master Fung asked as he grabbed out the Silver Manta Ray._

_"Oh! Of course! The Silver Manta Ray can transform into a flying vehicle, just like an airplane! You're a genius, Master Fung!" Ryan shouted._

_Master Fung smiled. "I'll stay here and guard the castle in case Wuya comes up withanother villainous schemes."_

_"Right! But for now... SILVER MANTA RAY!" Ryan shouted._

_A bright silver explosion rocked the ground as the Shen-Gong-Wu transformed into an aircraft. The cockpit window opens, and Ryan jumps into the front seat. He started up the Silver Manta Ray, closes the cockpit, and takes off._

_10 minutes have passed, and Ryan spotted Omi. Omi notices Ryan, then turns to the East side._

_"Wait! Where's he going! According to my Xiaolin Dragon radar, we both need to turn West, not East! OMI! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY! YOU'RE GOING THE..." Ryan tried to say, but he knew Omi couldn't hear him, because the cockpit window was closed._

_"Oh! I have no time for this. The Xiaolin Warriors are in danger!" Ryan shouted, as he continued to travel West._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The Crimson Gladiator continued to fly his vehicle, but all of the sudden, the vehicle now started to shake and sputter. He realized what was going on, so he was forced to land._

_When he landed, he opened the cockpit window, and checks for the gas tank._

_"Great, I'm out of gas," he yelled._

_He then speaks on the communicator, which is on his right arm._

_"Jack, Katnappe, and Wuya, I'm out of gas."_

_"Okay, we'll take my vehicle, and meet you there," Jack says._

_"I better get the helpless lads," Crimson Gladiator said._

_He opens the trunk, takes out the sack filled with Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo. _

_"Soon, you will finally bow down to evil!" Crimson Gladiator says, as he opens the sack, revealing the 3 Xiaolin Warrior and Dojo all tied up in ropes._

_"You won't get away with this, you butt-ugly monster!" Kimiko hissed._

_"I'll show you 'butt-ugly!'" Crimson Gladiator shouted as he positioned his swordin front ofKimiko._

_"Leave her alone!" Raimundo shouted._

_"You stay out of this, or I'll fix you as well!" Crimson Gladiator shouted as he positioned his sword now in front ofRaimundo._

_"Stop this, or I'll go dragon on you!" Dojo shouted._

_"Wow! You go, Dojo!" Clay said._

_"Thanks!" Dojo remarked._

_"Well, I guess I won't be the only one to go 'DRAGON' on somebody else!" Crimson Gladiator snickered as he now positioned his sword in front of Dojo. Dojo gulps._

_"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" Clay yelled coldly._

_"Like YOU, cowboy wannabe!" Crimson Gladiator smirked as he now positioned his sword in front of Clay._

_"No one calls me a 'WANNABE!'" Clay roared as he tried to break free to strangle Crimson Gladiator. Crimson Gladiator laughed extremely hard to see Clay struggling in pain._

_"You won't be the only one laughing, CRIMSON GLADIATOR!" A voice in the distance shouted out._

_"What? Who justsaid..." Crimson Gladiator tried to ask, but then looks up in horror to see... Ryan flying into the sky towards the Crimson Gladiator._

_"EYE OF DASHI, LIGHTNING!" Ryan shouted. A huge beam of lightning bursted out from the Eye of Dashi and it strikes the Crimson Gladiator. Sparks and explosions covered the red gladiator's armor, and sending him flying backwards into the hard ground. When he crashed landed, he then rolled to get up. He then snarled at Ryan. _

_Ryan then lands next to the tied-up Warriors. He then sets them free._

_"Ryan!" Kimiko shouts in glee and hugged him. Clay fist pounds Ryan, while Raimundo gave him a high five._

_However, Dojo had a strange look. "Wait! Where's Omi?" Dojo asked._

_"Omi... well, he..." Ryan tried to say, but was drowned out by the snarls of the Crimson Gladiator, as he transformed his sword into a bow, and created a laser arrow. He then shoots the arrow like a regular arrow from the regular bow, and it lands on the ground three inches away from the 4 Xiaolin Warriors. A huge explosion emerged, sending the Xiaolin Warriors and Dojo flying backwards 40 feet away from the Crimson Gladiator, and crashing into the solid ground. The Crimson Gladiator laughed._

_"That tears it!" Ryan shouted._

_"Ryan, no!" Kimiko tried to stop him, but it was too late. Ryan charged at the Crimson Gladiator, but then, he transformed his sword into a laser rope and lashed it forward. The laser rope grabbed Ryan, and the evil gladiator laughed as he swaved the sword side to side, and finally, lashing it foward, taking Ryan with it, and sending him flying into a rocky mountain, crashing hard, and causing him to fall on the solid ground._

_Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo rushed to help him up._

_"You're finished!" Crimson Gladiator snarled, but before he could rush in for the kill..._

_"Orb of Tornami, WATER!" Omi shouted as a huge stream of water bursted through the air, and hitting the Crimson Gladiator's armor hard, hard enough to send him flying backwards._

_Omi then landed right next to his friends._

_"You!" Omi shouted. "What are you doing here!"_

_"I'm saving my friends. Omi, this has to stop now! If we continue to argue like this, we won't be able to defeat the Crimson Gladiator!"_

_"YOUR friends? What about mine!" Omi snarled._

_"Omi, Ryan, LOOK OUT!" Kimiko shouted. _

_Omi and Ryan then noticed a rope heading their way, and ducked, but Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Dojo were slow to duck as the rope entangled them. It was the work of... Jack Spicer, Katnappe, and Wuya._

_"JACK SPICER!"Omi and Ryan shouted together._

_"That's right you Xiaolin fools! And now we got what we wanted! With Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, and Dojo not helping you and all tied-up, we now have a chance to destroy BOTH of you! It's 3 against 2! Wuya, CC, and I versus Omi and Ryan!" Jack shouted triumphantly._

_"EXCUSE ME!" Katnappe hissed._

_"Okay... okay... 4 against 2 if you count my lousy friend," Jack said._

_"I heard that! You owe me a lot of chores for the next week!" Katnappe hissed again._

_"Oooh!" Jack shouted._

_Ryan then remembered something... he took out the complaint letter about Omi, then noticed something on the bottom. "OMI! I found the real reason why we're fighting! Look at this!" Ryan shouted._

_Omi swiped the letter and looked at it._

_"Now you are thinking I am a dumb person? It is because you wrote that letter!" Omi shouted._

_"But look at the bottom... look what it says!"_

_Omi then looked at the bottom for five minutes. After that, he was in complete shock, because at the bottom, the letter reads, "PROPERTY OF JACK SPICER."_

_"You mean... I was tricked?" Omi gasped._

_"WHAT!" Wuya shouted out._

_"Yes, you were tricked! It said so on the letter! And I bet HE was the one who gave you the soccor ball, the indestructable rope, and the Advanced PDA! It was a plan to break us apart and fight each other!" Ryan said._

_"I cannot... believe... it is..." Omi couldn't even finish his sentence._

_"JACK, WHAT DID YOU DO YOU WRETCHED FOOL!" Wuya shouted._

_"Uh..." Jack whimpered._

_"DID YOU NOT SEE THAT PAPER IN WHERE IT SAYS 'PROPERTY OF JACK SPICER!'" Katnappe roared._

"_Uh…" Jack could not say anything._

_Omi then realized something. "Wait! How do I know you did not do this! I can still see your handwriting in this!"_

_Jack, nervous, crouched down, and his invention accidentally feel out of his pocket. It landed right in Ryan's hand._

"_This," Ryan said as he held up the Handwriter 3000 in the air. "This invention has the ability to copy one's handwriting, so Jack used it in my handwriting to frame me."_

"_I… do not believe this," Omi said._

"_Jack, you dolt! Now you ruined our big plan!" Katnappe hissed._

"_We were THIS close of ending the Xiaolin Warriors' lives," Wuya snapped._

"_Ryan, I am most sorry about this. I guess I should have listened to you before all of this happened. Can you forget me?" Omi asked._

_"It's 'forgive,' and yes. I mean, we all make mistakes and it was a huge one to make, but it's over now, and we all know who did all of this mess," Ryan said. _

_"Friends?" Omi asked._

_"Friends!" Ryan exclaimed._

_They both shake hands. Then Omi and Ryan glared at Jack Spicer, Wuya, and Katnappe._

"_It is time for payback, you lying tricksters!" Omi exclaimed._

"_Yeah! It's time for revenge!" Ryan exclaimed._

_"Enough with this! I'm coming for you, and this time, it's the end!" Crimson Gladiator shouted as he rushed, but then he stopped to say, "Besides, I knew this stupid plan wouldn't work!"_

"_Go, Crimson Gladiator!" Jack shouted._

"_You better hope that Crimson Gladiator wins, or else you owe me a week of chores!" Katnappe snapped._

"_Yeah, and something tells me you're going to be out of the job!" Wuya hissed._

"_Don't worry! I'm sure he'll win!" Jack shrieked._

_"Ready?" Omi asked._

_"Right! LIGHTNING!" Ryan shouted._

_"WATER!" Omi shouted._

_They flipped through the air, and punched the Crimson Gladiator together, sending him flying backwards. They then stepped onto him, and jumped up and down, breaking most of his wires._

_"OW! OW! OW! That does it!" Crimson Gladiator shouted, as he kicked them backwards, both crashing to the solid ground._

_"Come one, guys! You can do it!" Kimiko shouted._

_"I know you guys can!" Clay shouted._

_"Please! Believe in yourselves and beat this guy!" Raimundo shouted._

_"Come on, guys! I know you can do this!" Dojo shouted. _

_"They're right, Omi! We can do this," Ryan said as they both got up from the ground._

_"Correct! Ready?" Omi asked._

_"Oh yeah!"_

_"DRAGON SABERS!" Omi and Ryan both shouted. They then charged at the Crimson Gladiator, and they then started a huge sword fight. Crimson Gladiator nearly slashed Ryan, but he then did a huge duck, and got up to slash the Gladiator's armor. Omi then slashed his right arm. They both slashed the Gladiator's chest at the same time, creating sparks and explosions all around him. Ryan then leaped up and kicked him, forcing him to stagger backwards. Omi then kicked his legs to trip him on the ground. The Gladiator then got up, all raged and fired up._

_"Come one, you worthless gladiator! Destroy them!" Jack shouted._

_"I'm trying, I'M TRYING!" Crimson Gladiator shouted. "I'm taking you down!" he said coldly, as he charged up his right hand with energy, and released balls of energy again and again, hoping to destroy them._

_"Let's do it, Omi!" Ryan said._

_Omi nodded, and they both started charging. Balls of energy landed right behind them, causing huge explosions, but they still kept going. Crimson Gladiator panicked, and released more energy, but all Omi and Ryan could do was rush towards the Crimson Gladiator. The Crimson Gladiator then released his last ball of energy, and this time, it crashed right in front of them, sending a huge explosion._

_"NO!" Kimiko shouted._

_"Are they!" Clay shouted in horror._

_"No! They can't be gone!" Raimundo shouted._

_Dojo just gasped in horror._

_"YES! WE WON!" Jack said._

_"Well done, my evil Crimson Gladiator!" Wuya shouted._

_"Well, Jack, I guess I don't owe you chores after all," Katnappe said._

_"That's right! I rock! I rock! Oh, yeah! Oh... my GOSH!" Jack shouted._

_The explosion cleared away, revealing Omi and Ryan still standing, without getting a single injury from the explosion._

_"But... that's impossible!" Crimson Gladiator shouted. "How did you..."_

_"YEAH! Great job guys!" Kimiko shouted._

_"I knew you'd survive!" Raimundo shouted._

_"I reckon I never lost faith in both of you!" Clay shouted._

_"All right!" Dojo shouted._

_"Damn!" Katnappe cursed._

_"Fear not, my precious friend!" Jack shouted. "The Crimson Gladiator still has a chance!_

_"I am NOT your precious friend!" Katnappe shouted. _

_"Ready Omi? He's starting to bore me!" Ryan shouted._

_"Oh, yes my friend!" Omi yelled._

_They then charged to the Crimson Gladiator, and both started punching and kicking him. They then used a lot of force to kick him backwards into the ground. _

_"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" Crimson Gladiator yelled as he charged at them._

_"Let's finish this Omi!" Ryan shouted._

_"You got it!" Omi shouted back. "Orb of Tornami!"_

_"Eye of Dashi!" Ryan shouted._

_"ICE!" Omi shouted._

_"LIGHTNING!" Ryan shouted._

_Just then, streams of energy danced around the bodies of Omi and Ryan, as the Apprentice energy of the Orb of Tornami and the Eye of Dashi started to grow bigger and bigger by the moment._

_The Crimson Gladiator rushed at them, yelling, but he's too late, as Omi and Ryan both shouted, "FIRE!"_

_A HUGE lightning energy emerged from the Eye of Dashi, so did a HUGE ice energy beam from the Orb of Tornami. When they reached halfway to the Crimson Gladiator, the energies combined, creating a spiral energy, and forming a dragon head at the top of the energy. It finally reached the Crimson Gladiator. He screamed as he was covered in a huge flashing light. He was then covered in ice. Five minutes later, after a huge silence, lightning energy swayed around the icy body of the Crimson Gladiator, and finally... it exploded. A huge explosion rocked the ground, and chunks of ice rained down on the victorious Omi and Ryan. The smoke cleared, and nothing remained, signaling the end of the Crimson Gladiator._

_"THEY WON!" Kimiko shouted._

_"YEE-HAW!" Clay shotued._

_"ALL RIGHT!" Raimundo shouted._

_"Way to go, guys!" Dojo shouted._

_"NO!" Jack hissed._

_"THIS CAN'T BE! WE WERE SO CLOSE!" Wuya shouted._

_"Oh, Jack, you now own me TWO WEEKS of chores!" Katnappe hissed._

_"TWO WEEKS! Uh... I'm out of here!" Jack said, and he got on his aircraft. Just then, Wuya and Katnappe chased him._

_"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Katnappe hissed as she got on her Cat-Glider._

_"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Wuya shouted as she flew with Katnappe._

_Thus, Wuya, Katnappe, and Jack disappeared._

_Omi and Ryan both used the Dragon Sabers to set free the warriors._

_"Great job, guys!" Raimundo shouted as he high-fived both Omi and Ryan._

_"Way to go!" Clay said as he fist pounded both of them._

_"My heros!" Kimiko shouted, as she hugged both of them, squeezing them like she never squeezed before. _

_"I never lost faith in both of you!" Dojo said._

_"Thanks guys! Oh, and Ryan, once again, I am sorry my friend. I did not mean to rush to consions..." _

_Omi was then interrupted by Ryan. "You mean, 'conclusions?'" he asked._

_"Right, conclusions, before I doubted you. Can you ever forgive me?" Omi asked._

_"Sure buddy! All I know is that it's finally over, and we're now friends!" Ryan said as he shook hands with Omi._

_"Well, I'm glad you guys are friends now!" Kimiko said._

_"Yeah, we never knew if you guys would ever get along," Raimundo said._

_"I'm sure glad it's over," Clay said._

_"Omi, we're especially sorry we didn't pay any attention to you in the past," Kimiko said._

_"Aw, it is all right. Besides, it was a trick, so it is no problem."_

_"Come on, let's go back to the temple!" Ryan said._

_"I couldn't agree more!" Dojo said as he grew to 40 feet. Ryan then grabbed the Silver Manta Ray and was the last one to jump onto Dojo. Dojo then started to fly back to the temple, taking Omi, Ryan, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay with them._

_Meanwhile, back at the temple, Master Fung smiled, but mostly at Omi and Ryan for finally coming to their senses and working together. "You did great, my friends," he said._

All right! So, the Crimson Gladiator has been destroyed, Ryan forgives Omi, and now they're friends, but this time, for good! I will have my last chapter after this, but for now, rate and review with no flames!

Kimiko: What do you mean, "No flames?" Are you saying you're taking me out of the story?

FireLightning: No! No! I meant, "No flames," in meaning...

Kimiko: Relax! I was just kidding! Laughs hysterically

FireLightning: Sighs --;;;


	9. The end?

A/N: Okay, final chapter of the story! I know it's sad, but I'm sure happy to end it right now, because it's a lot of hard work! Anyway, in the last chapter, Omi finally realized that Ryan didn't backstab him... it was Jack's plan all along! They also battled the Crimson Gladiator, ultimately killing him! Now let's see what will happen in the final chapter!

_"Congrats, my young ones," Master Fung said. "You did well! But, mostly, congrats to Ryan and Omi for coming to your senses and working together to defeat the Crimson Gladiator."_

_"Thanks, Master Fung. Ryan, I am most sorry again. I never knew it was Jack Spicer all along, but you help me by giving me proof that Jack Spicer was the real criminal. I will bet that he was also the one who gave Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay the gifts to complete his most aweful plan," said Omi._

_"Yeah, he did all of those things to frame me, but now, I'm just glad everything backfired for him, and the Crimson Gladiator is destroyed," Ryan said._

_Ryan and Omi shook hands._

_"We're glad you guys are friends for good," said Kimiko._

_"Thanks, Kimiko," Ryan said._

_"Wait! I just remembered," Raimundo said. "What about those cool super-power upgrades!"_

_"Well, that's right," Master Fung said. "There is no upgrade."_

_"WHAT! But, you said if some of us work together, we'd get upgrades... well, Ryan and Omi worked together to defeat that Crimson Pain-In-The-Butt Gladiator, and they don't have anything!" Raimundo snapped._

_"Young monks, I said that to get you monks stronger than before," Master Fung said. "You really didn't need super powers to overcome evil, you just had to believe in yourselves."_

_"What is he talking about?" Raimundo asked._

_"I think what Master Fung is saying is that we don't needupgrades to overcome evil, we just needed confidence, believe in ourselves, and each other. It takes five monks to defeat the ultimate evil, and if we work together, nothing will stop us," said Ryan. "Omi and I defeated the Crimson Gladiator, because we believed in ourselves, and imagined that we did have upgrades, but the true super power is... well, friendship."_

_"I hear that!" Kimiko said._

_"I sure did," Clay said._

_"Well, I guess it's a bummer that we won't have upgrades, but I'm glad that I have best friends in the world," Raimundo said._

_"I could not have said the same thing, myself," Omi said._

_All of the five Xiaolin Warriors high fived each other._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"How long do you think he's in there?" Katnappe asked._

_"I bet he's in there long enough to think about what he did, and how he failed me," a depressed Wuya said._

_Just then, Jack opened the lab curtain._

_"It has been done!" Jack said. "My latest work, I'm sure, will be better than last time!"_

_"Oh, really," Katnappe said in sarcasm. "That's really great, except the fact YOU STILL OWE ME CHORES!"_

_"You won't have to do that, because... well, ask... HIM!" Jack revealed a new evil being, stepping out of the shadow to reveal... an evil clone version of Ryan Rino._

_"Why, it's a Ryan clone!" Katnappe said._

_The had a light purple skin, and dark black Xiaolin clothes, just like Ryan. His eyes were glowing._

_"I am at your command, my empress," the evil Ryan clone said._

_"I stole a hair of Ryan and made a super clone! I bet he won't fail just like the Crimson Gladiator," Jack said._

_"Can you do something better than Ryan?" Wuya asked._

_The clone Ryan raised his arms. His hands started glowing purple, and a second later, the evil Ryan clone released a huge lightning bolt, colliding with Jack's laboratory. Just then, it created a huge explosion. Five minutes later, Jack's laboratory had huge holes, and his lab was nearly destroyed._

_"Well, you really didn't have to destroy my lab, but that was IMPRESSIVE!" Jack said._

_"You can call me Shadow Ryan," Shadow Ryan finally announced._

_"I like it!" Wuya said._

_"Soon, this Shadow Ryan will destroy not only Ryan, but also those Xiaolin Losers! Soon, victory will finally be ours!" Jack exclaimed. "And I will finally be pronounced as, 'Super Evil Genius!'"_

_Shadow Ryan, Katnappe, Wuya, and Jack laughed at the stormy night sky, while thunder rumbled loudly across the cloudy night skies, signifying a new era of terror._

_"Jack, I hate to admit it, but YOU ROCK!" Katnappe yelled._

_Jack stopped laughing, and frowned. "Please... don't."_

A/N: Oh, no!A new evil has arrived, and it appears to be the evil clone of Ryan Rino! How will they survive? In the next story, we'll get TONS of action between the Xiaolin Warriors and Shadow Ryan, but you'll have to wait! Also, I don't mind to keep Ryan in the next few stories, but the question is... do you?

But, for now, this concludes "Thunder Strike!" Thank you for reading! Oh, and be sure you rate and review my story, without flames!


End file.
